


The Little Aphrodisiac That Could

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Incest, Lemon, Sex, Smut, aphrodisiac, sumrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick takes Summer out to drink. She wanted to go on an adventure with him, and he decided that instead of anything too extreme, he would take her out to a special bar instead, to try out a famous alien drink. The recipe has changed slightly, though, so neither of them were prepared for the consequences.





	The Little Aphrodisiac That Could

It was a peaceful evening.

 _Yes,_ Summer thought in absolute contentment, watching the summer rain pour outside the large glass sliding doors from the comfort of the living room couch. _It really is peaceful._

It was one of those rare moments when not a single person was at home. As per usual, Rick and her little brother were off on one of their daring adventures while she had to stay on their home planet, or their own dimension or whatever. Her parents had usually stayed at home during the holidays, but now with the impending divorce, her father was going back and forth between motels. Recently, though, he’s been staying at one of the shabbier ones, probably to save money as well as to be closer to home.

Her mother, on the other hand, had recently taken to staying at home more. So it was a rare moment indeed for Summer to find that she could just do whatever she wanted in the privacy of her own home. Uninterrupted.

Not that she wanted to do something heinous or anything.

It just seemed like now was the only time in months that she could immerse herself in her own thoughts without hearing voices in the background. Listening to music with earbuds on could only do so much. Not that anyone would have bothered her. But still.

She let out a tired sigh.

There was a reason she was supposed to be appreciating this solitude.

Summer rubbed a hand over her eyes and left it there. Maybe she wouldn’t have to contemplate on her weird and sudden fixation with her grandpa.

She grimaced at the moniker.

Summer had tried to make sure she’d keep using the words ‘grandpa Rick’ to keep her head on straight, but it seemed to be a losing battle. She had started referring to him as simply ‘Rick’. She couldn’t really see him as just a family member anymore.

Ever since she started hanging out with him more, she had started seeing the person behind the family relation. She had started seeing him as just _Rick_ **.**

Which was causing numerous problems.

For one, she wasn’t interested in socializing anymore. What would be the point? _He_  wouldn’t be there, only boring teenage boys who cared about sex to the point of obsession would be interested in going to any of the parties she’d been invited to. So she opted to stay home more often than not.

Secondly, it had started to bother her that she couldn’t enjoy masturbating to the thought of any of the hot guys at her school. Or, well, _anyone_ else except for Rick.

The first time she finally gave in and masturbated to the thought of Rick, she was surprised at the strength of the orgasm she gave herself.

It had become her guilty pleasure to wait until she heard Rick and her brother return from an adventure and then lock herself up in her room to touch herself knowing that he was nearby.

So, yeah. It had now been around a month since the first signs of this sick attraction, and she had to somehow convince herself that perhaps it was natural -in some minuscule way- and that she shouldn’t be condemned to a mental institute for her sick fantasies.

 _Okay. Let me think. It’s not like the attraction would be reciprocated, no matter how morally ambiguous Rick is,_ Summer felt a slight pang at the thought that her grandpa most likely didn’t return her affections.  

 _Yeah, that doesn’t sound wrong at all,_ Summer thought with a roll of her eyes behind closed lids.

Finally lifting her hand from covering her eyes, Summer took in the space she was occupying. She should stop distracting herself.

_So, what else? What could I say to myself that would convince me that it’s not as bad as it seems…_

Summer let out a groan and sat up from the couch. _Well, maybe-_

Oh!

How could she forget? Maybe it _was_  only natural! After all, he doesn’t really look that old. Not _nearly_  as old as other people his age. And she couldn't forget the fact that he came into their lives only _after_  she’d practically grown up. So. Perhaps she had never really felt that they were relatives in the first place.

But then why did she feel a slight pang of guilt whenever she thought about kissing him?

Summer bit her lip. She really should just get over this. It wasn’t like it would lead anywhere anyway; she was heading off to college once the vacation ended, and then she wouldn’t be seeing him again except for the occasional vacations, if even then.

With a resigned sigh, Summer stretched her limbs out and hopped off the couch.

Just as she was about to head for the stairs, a green glowing hole opened up on the wall to her left and Summer suddenly found herself tangled up in a pile of limbs.

Dazed, Summer shifted her gaze to see that half of Rick was lying on her torso, and Morty was on her legs.

She heard the sound of the portal closing and waited.

No one moved.

“Hey, uh, guys? You’re sort of on top of me, and I really don’t appreciate this whole being crushed deal we’ve got going on here,” Summer only heard a grunt from her grandpa. “You know, especially since you guys smell like burnt hair, and- ow! Rick! Your elbow just dug into my ribs!” Summer yelped, and tried shoving her grandpa off of her.

She felt a weight lift off of her legs, and in her periphery noticed an incredibly slumped and tired looking Morty silently trudge upstairs to probably pass out on his own bed.

Summer glanced down at herself and got an eyeful of silvery hair and lab coat.

Rick was still lying on top of her.

“…Rick”. Summer tried shoving him again. This angle wasn’t helping her arms at all and he was surprisingly heavy for looking so wiry otherwise.

Rick finally moved. Well, he moved one elbow so that, instead of being sort of draped over her horizontally, he was now looking down at her with his elbows bracing him on either side of her head.

_He was supposed to move OFF of me! Not angle himself like this!_

Summer desperately tried keeping her breathing even, and the blush off her face. She tried adopting the Nonchalant Teenager face that everyone was used to seeing on her.

She didn’t know what he was doing. Was he that tired?

Rick wasn’t entirely in control of all his cognitive functions at the moment. One moment, he and Morty were minding their own business, and suddenly they were ambushed. He should have been fucking prepared.

It was only with quick reflexes that he managed to pull out his portal gun and avoid actually being burned to a crisp. Fucking dragon-like lizards from that stupid fucking planet and fucked up _dimension_  in general.

Right now, all he was aware of was a wonderful softness that had cushioned his landing.

The softness smelled really nice. And familiar. He was gazing down into something, though his vision was still a little splotchy from the bright lights from the dragon-fucks.

“Rick? Hey, grandpa, are you… alright?” the cushion underneath him sounded hesitant, and Rick wanted to bury his face in that voice, that pleasant softness. He wanted more of that unique scent that had been haunting his thoughts for a while now. Months, even.

He was about to do just that when his vision corrected in a jarring moment of clarity and it finally registered that he was currently laying on top of –and having inappropriate thoughts of- Summer. His granddaughter.

With a sudden and violent lurch, Rick stood up and regretted it almost immediately. He tried telling himself that it was because he hated the dizzying sensation that came with standing up too suddenly, though he knew better.

Which is why he summoned his most sour scowl and looked down at Summer who was still laying on the floor.

“Geez, Summer. What gives? Were you just standing in the living room all by your lonesome, waiting for someone to give you attention?” Rick said with as much nonchalance as he could muster, lacing in a little irritation as well, quickly shifting his expression to a smirk as he watched Summer scramble to her feet with barely masked irritation on her own face.

“No, I was sitting on the couch and just enjoying my time alone, listening to music and playing on my phone”, Summer grabbed her phone out of her shorts’ pocket as if to say See, I Really Was Just Playing on My Phone and Doing Boring Appropriate Things. She quickly pocketed it again, before continuing, “Actually, I was just about to head upstairs when you guys appeared out of nowhere and fell on top of me”. Summer indignantly dusted off some imaginary dirt from her pants, which caused Rick to let out a snort of amusement despite his better judgement.

“Whatever, Summer. I don’t judge. I’ve seen all ki- _urrp_ -nds of people during my intergalactic travels. It’s cool”, Rick shrugged and decided to end the conversation there. He could still smell Summer even though she wasn’t standing directly next to him, and it was messing with his fucking brain.

He may be the master of denial and twisting truths, but even he couldn’t deny that Summer was an attractive young woman. A young woman he, in his lowest moments, wanted to bury himself inside of.

It was all that fucking dream’s fault.

Summer was looking at him with an eyebrow raised and seemed to be contemplating something.

“I’m coming with you”, Summer spoke with conviction.

This caused a weird fluttering sensation at the base of his stomach.

“W-what?” Rick actually sounded slightly startled, which caused him to internally grimace.

After all, that came out of nowhere.

She wanted to come with him? To where? His room?

Rick wanted to hit himself upside the head.

 _Of course not, you fucking idiot! She doesn’t want to go with you to your room and have sex with you, what the fuck are you thinking!_ Rick looked back at Summer, waiting for her to elaborate.

Summer, on the other hand, looked slightly frustrated.

“Well? You wanted to come with me where?” And then it hit him, “What? You want to come with good old grandpa on an adventure?” it wasn’t entirely his fault that it took him a while to get it; he was fucking tired.

Summer let out an exasperated groan.

“ _Yes,_ I want to go with you on more of those adventures you always take Morty on! In fact, I think in the past I’ve proven myself competent enough for them anyway. More than once. Besides, it could just be a small adventure, nothing important. I just want to get out of the house every once in a while”, Summer didn’t add that she also wanted to spend more time with Rick before the summer was over when she definitely wouldn’t have time nor a proper excuse to hang out with him anymore.

She could see that he was contemplating her offer –or demand, or whatever- which caused a small beacon of hope to shine in her chest.

After a few tense moments of silence from Rick, he finally let out a sigh.

“Even though you could just call up one of those friends of yours to hang out with if you ever wanted to get out of the hou- _urpp_ -se, I think that doing whatever teenagers do for fun nowdays would just rot your brain anyway. So… ugh, fine. I don’t want to deal with anymore idiocy in this family than I need to, so whatever. We’ll go tomorrow evening, since I have th-the perfect place in mi- _uurp_ -nd”, Rick said with a dismissive wave of his hand and Summer let out whoop of joy.

She noticed that Rick was looking at her with an odd expression on his face, and she felt her cheeks warming up.

_Damn it, maybe that was too much enthusiasm._

Just as Summer was about to say something –anything- to offset the odd atmosphere that had suddenly sprung up between them, Rick’s gaze flickered down to her chest –though the movement was too fast for Summer to be sure if she just imagined it or not- and cut in, “You should probably wear something that covers your arms up”.

Summer immediately felt indignation bubble up in her chest. She wasn’t going to wear something uncomfortable -for the sake of an adventure _again_ \- to cover herself up! What, every other planet or dimension couldn’t handle a few _mammary glands?_

Rick seemed to have sensed the onslaught of female indignation from her, because he proceeded to roll his eyes.

“Summer, I-I-I wouldn’t take you to any planet nor dimension like Gazorpazorp ever again. That’s not what I have in mind. It’s just-”, Rick let out a sigh before continuing, “Ya know, I know a few good bars. Like, bars that serve up some amazing shit with the be- _urp_ -st side effects. And it may not be a ‘proper’ adventure, but it’s something”, Rick glanced at Summer, who was still looking at him with a Get to The Point face.

Rick grit his teeth in annoyance.

“ _And_ , the patrons there aren’t exactly used to humanoid figures. I mean, sure, every once i-i-in a w-while some other species that looks vaguely humanoid stops by, but the  _point_ , Summer, is that you should probably just wear a shirt or sweater or something instead of these flimsy tops you wear all the time”.

He left out his main reason for his insistence for Summer to cover herself up this time, which was that he didn’t want to be around her if he’d have an easier time imagining her without _anything_  on. The less skin visible, the less he’d have to consciously hold himself in check.

As to why he wanted to take her to this specific place instead of just the random places he takes Morty?

He didn’t want their first ‘adventure’ in weeks to start off with anybody almost dying. What better way to spend time with his granddaughter than to take her out to drink?

Rick noticed that Summer’s previously sour expression morphed into one of an openly sweet smile lighting up her face, which in turn made him feel oddly short of breath.

The silence seemed to stretch until Rick had to clear his throat. He watched as Summer blinked multiple times as if to clear her head before she glanced to her left, looking at the paint on the walls, or whatever it was, that had caught her attention before she spoke in a deceptively light tone.

“So, you’re just worried that some random alien will bother me if I show too much skin?” Summer’s smile morphed into a smirk.

Rick narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, before deciding that he was vehemently going to ignore whatever the fuck that was all about before.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Something like that. Wouldn’t want to – _urp_ \- have to rescue your ass while I'm enjoying myself”, Rick shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Without warning, he found himself surrounded by Enthusiastic Female.

“What the-” Rick had to steady himself lest he wanted to collide with the wall.

“Thanks, grandpa Rick! So glad you finally decided to see the error of your ways and take me with you! And to an actual _space bar_? You’re the best!” Summer was still hugging him, her chest flattening against his, and he felt a flash of momentary panic as heat flew right to his groin.

“Y-yeah, yeah. You don’t need to get all girly about it”, Rick said through clenched teeth, though he didn’t pull away. He fought to make sure their bottom halves wouldn’t come into contact.

Rick knew he should end this moment of prolonged contact, but he thought he might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

After a few more seconds of neither of them pulling and away, and both of them wondering why the other hadn’t done so already, Rick finally pried himself away and stepped back. He carded a hand through his disheveled hair whilst trying to come up with something feasible to say that would just get him out of this situation.

“Don’t you have anything to do? You know, some teen- _urrp_ -ager stuff to read online or watch or whatever?” Rick said with as much casualty as he could muster, and before Summer had the chance to reply, he turned around and headed for the garage.

 _That was too fucking close_ , Rick thought as he shut the door behind him.

_She would probably scream and run for the hills if she knew about the thoughts I’ve been having about her._

Rick let out a long sigh and sat at his workstation. He knew he had to get his act together and avoid more situations that would compromise his crumbling self-restraint. Wouldn’t want to complicate things, after all.

He looked down at his lap in equal parts frustration and resignation.

Rick cupped himself through his pants. He was still half hard, and the memory of being in Summer’s embrace was making him even harder.

_Fucking hell… I can’t believe a memory of a fucking HUG is enough to get me hard. Sanchez… you really let yourself go._

Since it wasn’t the first time Rick touched himself to the thought of his granddaughter, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last, Rick unzipped his pants and resigned himself to yet another fantasy.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

The next day Summer found herself feeling happier than she had in some time.

That evening, after dinner, she and Rick were going on adventure. Just the two of them, without Morty.

She knew that she shouldn’t allow herself to feel too giddy about the prospect of being alone with Rick, but she couldn’t help it. In fact, she was resolved to ignore the earlier guilt about her attraction, and just focus on the fact that he would be there. With her. Alone.

A large, almost goofy, smile found its way on her face.

“S-s-s-summer, you’re kinda fr-freaking me out”, Morty said with a slight grimace, putting his fork back down on the table.

“Oh, come on, Morty”, Beth admonished. “I think it’s nice that Summer is smiling. It’s been way too long since we last saw her this happy”, Beth glanced at Summer and offered her own tentative smile.

Summer could tell that, despite what her mother just said, she was just as disturbed by the sudden odd-and-out-of-nowhere gesture as her brother was.

“Oh… yeah, I was just-”, Summer wracked her brain for an excuse, “-I just remembered something really funny that happened at the party I went to last weekend”.

Summer noticed how her mother looked relieved.

A small part of Summer was dismayed that nobody seemed to have realized that the last time she went out to a party had been weeks ago.

 _Then again, it allows for good excuses_ , Summer thought bitterly.

Since no one seemed to ask for an elaboration on Summer’s supposed reason for the sudden disturbing grin, dinner resumed in silence.

She was just glad that her grandpa wasn’t eating with them tonight.

In fact, she barely saw him today. She wasn’t sure if that meant he was avoiding spending any more time than necessary with her since they were going to hang out later, or if that was just her imagination and he was just super busy with some new experiment or something.

Summer glanced at her baby brother.

_Well, Morty hasn’t hung out with him all day either. At least, I don’t think so._

It suddenly occurred to her that Rick hadn’t specified if they were going alone or if Morty was going to be going with them.

“Hey, Morty”, Summer waited until he glanced up at her from his food. “Are you and grandpa Rick going on any adventures today?” she aimed to sound as nonchalant as possible, when in fact she was dying to know the answer. She really wanted to see some progress between herself and Rick –even if it was simply platonic- and her brother would just get in the way of that.

Morty blinked before he scratched the back of his head. “Uh, n-n-no. I mean, i-i-it’s pretty late already, and he hasn’t mentioned any n-need for any supplies or anything. Um. I also haven’t seen m-m-much of him today”, Morty shrugged and continued with his dinner.

Summer felt the tension in her dissipate.

“I-I-I think today is just one of Rick’s relaxing, do n-n-nothing days or something”, Morty added.

This time Summer’s bubble of anxiety morphed into giddiness.

Rick hadn’t told _anyone_  about their plans. In fact, no one was even expecting them to go out, which sort of made it a secret. Their secret.

 _Not that it would be something to announce to the whole family or anything, so not a big deal,_ Summer’s more cynical side piped in, and she internally scoffed at herself for getting carried away yet again.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Rick lifted his sleeve a bit to glance at the time on his watch, which also worked as a device to put the whole house into a lockdown.

The dim lighting on the screen showed 22:21.

With a sigh Rick stretched his arms above his head, feeling the release of tension from his joints. He knew he shouldn’t have decided to spend most of the past few hours sitting.

_Time to see if Summer’s ready to leave._

Rick ignored the slight smile the thought of spending time with his granddaughter brought to his features.

As Rick made his way upstairs, he noticed how much more quiet the whole household was now that Jerry wasn’t living here. He wondered if his daughter missed the loser.

_Psh. Of course she does. It hasn’t been that long since they ended their unhealthy marriage._

But despite the fact that Rick couldn’t care less about the unsettling silence –or so he told himself- he didn’t want to see his only child so conflicted and miserable.

 _She’ll get over it. She is my daughter, after all,_ Rick thought with a hint of pride.

Rick moved through the upstairs hall until he reached Summer’s bedroom. He was just about to knock on the door –after all, who knew if she would be in the middle of a compromising situation? He didn’t need more ammunition against his diminishing self-restraint- when the door was suddenly pulled open revealing Summer in a deep green sweater and jeans.

 _Fuck self-restraint,_ a distant part of Rick’s mind growled.

“Hey, so I see you’re all dressed and ready to go”, Rick said with a strangled voice. He cleared his throat.

Summer gave him an odd look.

“Well, yeah. I mean, you didn’t specify any time or anything. Which I appreciate, by the way,” this was said with a pointed look, eyebrows raised, “but I figured I’d get ready, and you’d just pop up sometime later. Figures I was right”, Summer said with a shrug whilst also trying to maintain eye contact. It was difficult to do so when it suddenly felt like he was picking her up as if they were heading out on a date.

Actually, they were both acutely aware of how date-like this whole situation was, though both strove their hardest to ignore the odd tension they each thought was one-sided.

“Also, uh, I heard you walking out in the hall, so I opened the door before you could knock. Didn’t want to alert anyone, in case they’d be opposed to, um, a late intergalactic adventure or something”, Summer felt her face flush pink. Rick was just _staring_  at her. Was there something on her face or something?

Summer fidgeted with the sleeves of her sweater. “Um-”

“Let’s get going already. Those special alien beverages w-won’t drink themselves, ya know”, Rick announced and flashed her a sudden smirk, which caused a delicious fluttering in her stomach.

She nodded and watched as Rick pulled out his portal gun and aimed it at one of her bedroom walls.

Summer felt a hand land on her shoulder, and with a nudge from Rick, they both stepped through the green glowing swirl of light.

Once through to the other side Summer looked around in mild surprise.

It…

It almost looked like a human saloon. Like from those old western films. Except there were neon lights, there was some vague electronic type music blasting through speakers, and there were all sorts of aliens occupying the space.

“What the…” Summer let out a small laugh.

“Not quite w-w-what you were expecting, eh Summer?” Rick’s hand dropped from its perch on her shoulder, and she instantly missed the contact. Summer turned to look up into Rick’s face and almost rolled her eyes at his arrogant smirk for surprising her.

To be honest, she _hadn't_  really expected this. Something more sci-fi, clean cut and technological, or hell, even a dark club-like environment. Then again, there were all sorts of possible alien bars out there, how was she to know what to expect?

“Well, no. I mean, I didn’t really know what to expect. It’s all alien to me. Obviously. But this looks like a human establishment”, Summer said as she walked alongside her grandpa. They were heading towards the actual bar situated at the far back of the large tavern, avoiding the patrons on their way there.

Summer noticed how some of them were glancing at her more than twice, that is, until they noticed Rick by her side and they’d avert their gaze.

Interesting.

Once they reached the bar, they sat down on two adjacent stools that looked like they were meant for the bipedal patrons. There were all sorts of seats lining the bar.

“Hey, Rick, have you gained a reputation here or something?” Summer said with a smile, gesturing with a nod of her head in the general direction of where they came from.

Rick glanced over his shoulder and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Well, Sum- _urrrp_ -mer, I was the most wanted criminal in the known galaxy and its other dimensions before, you know, destroying one of the most influential federations out there for putting me on said wanted list”, Rick returned his gaze to her with a raise of a brow, a teasing smirk fixed on his face.

“Okay, okay. I know you have a reputation. I guess I meant more of a certain _type_  of reputation. Like, centered around this specific place”, Summer waved a hand in a gesture to vaguely encompass this bar, or planet, or whatever.

Rick let out a snort.

“I-i-it’s basically the same thing, Summer. Rep is rep. People, aliens, or whatever, know not to mess with Rick Sanchez”, Rick said while turning back to face the bartender who was watching their exchange curiously. “We want that drink that will give the best high, but isn’t lethal to humans, and will not make you absolutely sick afterwards”.

Summer noticed how the bartender was quite humanoid, which piqued her interest. She’d met humanoid aliens before, of course, but this bar seemed to be mostly filled with aliens that resembled Earth’s reptiles and amphibians more than any other place she’d seen thus far.

“Ah, Rick Sanchez. We don’t get a lot of warm-blooded creatures here, let alone humans”, the bartender’s eyes drifted over Summer briefly before settling back to look at her grandpa. “It’s also been a long time since you last visited my humble bar. In fact, I almost forgot how to speak your language”.

“Come on, your kind have a hard time forgetting anything. Don’t think I haven’t looked into that since I discovered your species”. Rick eyed the bartender for a few seconds before continuing, “Anyway, as I already so polit- _urrp_ -ely asked, do you still have those drinks that give a high similar to Kalaxian crystals, but has one of those surprise endings that your drinks are famous for?” Rick demanded as he leaned over on his elbows.

Summer watched the exchange between Rick and the bartender with rapt attention. She was now seeing the part of Rick that just traveled the galaxy and casually spoke to aliens. A part of his past, judging from the way they claimed to have known each other.

Her gaze slid towards the bartender. She wasn’t sure about its gender. Maybe their kind didn’t reproduce the same way gendered species did? Or maybe she just wasn’t capable of identifying it, which seemed more likely.

Summer remained lost in thought for a short while. She was pulled out of her musings when the bartender gestured at her.

“So, who is this?”

“Her name’s Summer. She-”, Rick seemed to hesitate for bit, which caused Summer to frown in mild confusion, “-she’s my, uh, granddaughter”.

The bartender didn’t outwardly react in any way whatsoever.

“A granddaughter? Ah. I see, so a continuation of your genetics spliced with other genes from other individuals. Your species fascinates me. It’s not often that your type come to get a drink here”. The bartender noticed Summer’s questioning look.

“You see, my species tend to procreate asexually. We all split from a Mother, if you will. A lot of the patrons you see here also reproduce in such a way. In fact, most planets within our solar system have evolved to be like such”.

 _Wow._ Summer never felt more like she was surrounded by aliens than in that moment.

Rick tapped his fingers impatiently.

“Look, we came here to get drunk. I wanted Summer to try s-some of that special brew you’re so famous for. You know, the one with the unpredictable surprise ending”, Rick said.

The bartender studied Rick for a while.

“Hey, Rick, maybe we could get something else?” Summer cut in with an offhanded shrug. She just wanted to have a good time, and she was pretty sure any drink here would more than suffice.

Rick turned to look at her with a small frown.

“Summer, the last time I had this specific drink was years ago, and i-i-it was the best high I’ve ever experienced. It’s just something you shouldn’t have too often, unless you want to become a comatose vegetable”, Rick said with a glint in his eyes.

“Well, what was the after effect you got?” Summer asked cautiously.

“I couldn’t feel pain for a week after that”, Rick grinned at her.

“The recipe has changed a bit since then. The after effect is probably going to be very different, and who knows with your species wh-”

“That’s e-e-even better. We’ll take the fucking drink”, Rick interrupted with a pointed look at the bartender.

With a very human-like gesture, the bartender let out a sigh before turning around and preparing the drink. With a flourish they poured it into two tall glasses and placed them in front of Rick and Summer.

With a satisfied smirk, Rick paid for the drink. He turned to look at Summer.

“Well, try it”, he almost looked excited, which in turn made Summer grin. She cast only a brief glance at the drink she was holding –a glowing neon blue and purple- before taking a sip of said alien beverage.

The drink tasted good, sort of like a crossover between a melon and a raspberry, though it was the texture that caused Summer’s eyes to widen.

Rick chuckled at her expression.

“It’s like trying to swallow air isn’t it?” Rick said before taking a long sip himself.

Summer nodded in wonder.

“It’s so weird… It’s like-”, Summer fumbled for the right description, taking another sip in the process before continuing, “-it’s like trying to drink smoke or something. It _looks_  like liquid, and acts like it, too, but it _feels_  so light and airy”. Summer herself was starting to feel incredibly light, like she could just float away, though she didn’t feel mentally impaired whatsoever.

As Summer resurfaced from her Light and Airy and Oh So Good thoughts, she glanced at Rick to notice that he was studying her. It caused a slight shiver to travel down her spine, making her feel even lighter.

Rick didn’t look away even though he was caught staring at her so blatantly. In fact, he let out a low hum of contentment and took another swig out of his glass.

Summer was captivated by his gaze, a faraway part of her mind registering the fact that he really did have beautiful eyes, and how had she not noticed before, and oh, they were actually a really deep and dark blue, though they often looked slightly grey, and that the bartender was staring at them-

Summer blinked and tore her gaze away from Rick’s.

 _Shit shit shit. When did every glance at him turn into a staring contest?_ She kept her gaze firmly on the glass held between her hands.

They both drank in silence for a few minutes, just taking in the ambiance of the definitely alien bar. Summer couldn’t handle the awkward –at least to her- silence.

So, naturally, to diffuse her discomfort with the situation, she let out a laugh.

“This drink really does make you feel as if you are high. Though, is it really a drug? Is it addicting? I mean, you know, whatever, I guess anything that makes you feel this good would be addicting. Also, I feel like this drink right now”, Summer rambled on nervously and winced at her own awkwardness.

She heard Rick let out a sigh.

Still facing forward, she cast her gaze surreptitiously to her left to take a look at Rick’s face and gauge his own reaction to whatever just happened.

He had also turned to face the bar, his form slightly slumped over the bar’s smooth surface. His mouth seemed to be turned down at the corner, and Summer wondered if he was going to suggest they just end their night here while he would continue it with someone else.

 _How did the mood change so drastically, so fast?_ Summer wondered in dismay.

In her periphery she saw Rick shake his head almost imperceptibly, before she heard him speak up.

“The good thing about these- these drinks is that you only need one of them to last a w-w-while, so we don’t need to get any other drinks. Sure makes going out and getting drunk or hi- _urp_ -gh that much easier”, Rick pursed his lips in thought.

Summer wasn’t sure if he was suggesting what she feared or if he was merely stating an observation.

“Which means-”, Rick continued, “-since the high it gives i-i-isn’t going to dissipate in a while and doesn’t imp- _urrp_ -air our cognitive functions or anything, we don’t have to stay in one place or go bar hopping, or whatever. So, let’s go”. Rick gulped down the remainder of his drink and motioned for Summer to do the same.

Summer felt her stomach drop, thinking that he was surely ending their night together, and in a strange moment of feeling both bubbly and panicked, she crossed her arms defiantly.

Rick frowned at her body language.

“Summer, I’m not gonna fucking take us home yet. I just said we wouldn’t need to bar hop, didn’t mean we couldn’t visit random planets and shit”, the look he gave her was bordering on annoyed, though she was sure she saw a little bit of hope buried in there as well, which confused her.

Regardless, Summer had her answer and thus drained her glass in one go, which gave her such a sudden rush of lightheaded giddiness she started giggling uncontrollably.

Rick had already stood up and was waiting for her, giving her an odd look. In fact, in Summer’s mind it looked _so_  odd –well, on his face at least- that she giggled even harder, causing a few bar patrons to stare at her.

She saw Rick shaking his head, though the corner of his mouth was turned up in amusement.

Summer stood up from her bar stool with some difficulty, her laughter only slightly subsiding. There were tears running down her face, but she couldn’t care less. She wiped them away with her sleeve and practically floated on over to stand by her grandpa who looked down at her with an unreadable expression.

Without further ado he pulled out his portal gun and aimed it at the floor by their feet. They wordlessly jumped through it into another world, Summer still letting out quiet huffs of laughter.

At the bar, the bartender shook their head in another oddly human gesture and muttered in their language.

“Humans”.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

While the effects of the drink was still in its stage of giving them that wonderful sensation of floating on air, Rick and Summer visited different worlds. They visited other dimensions, other planets within those dimensions, and sometimes they would check to see what sort of creatures lived on those worlds, other times just looking at the scenery.

They never stayed long in each place, only getting a glimpse in some, and staying a minute or two in any other.

Rick didn’t want to risk having the mood get ruined by anything, and Summer was happy to just experience the fact that she was able bear witness to so many different worlds.

Eventually, the drink’s effects petered out, leaving them feeling abnormally sleepy.

The last portal Rick made them walk through took them back to their dimension and planet, to a small cabin, its interior barely furnished.

Summer had asked where they were, though she immediately headed to the king sized bed –located on the far wall to the left of where the portal had been- and flopped face down onto it, not seeming to care for a reply.

Rick had replied anyway, saying that this was just a small place he found once, and since it hadn’t looked like anyone lived here anymore, he decided to claim it as his own. The cabin was also located in the middle of nowhere somewhere in Europe.

After a quick perusal of the small room to confirm that it was still undisturbed since the last time he was here, Rick had ambled toward the bed and passed out on the other side of it, glad that it was large enough he didn’t need to touch Summer unnecessarily.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Rick slowly came to with a low groan.

He felt relaxed and oddly peaceful. He was also incredibly horny.

In fact, he hasn’t felt this aroused since, well, a long time. It was disconcerting, considering the fact that he couldn’t even remember having a sex dream, nor had it been that long since he last masturbated.

His memories suddenly supplied him with his fantasies that seemed to always involve Summer, which reminded him that said person was sleeping right next to him at the moment.

This caused his dick to twitch slightly in excitement.

Rick took a deep breath to steady himself.

_She’s asleep. She’s also your granddaughter. She’s asleep, she’s-_

Despite the fact that he was repeating this in his head like a mantra didn’t help at all. Not that he genuinely thought it would have, but still.

It also occurred to him that this could be the effect that the drink would probably have on humans now that the recipe had slightly changed.

_Fuck._

It was a fucking aphrodisiac that he and Summer had consumed. A fucking potent alien  _aphrodisiac_.

Rick turned his head slightly to look at Summer, glad that she was still asleep. The knowledge that she would be as horny as he was pulled an involuntary moan from his throat.

_Fucking fuck. This shit is practically turning me into a horny teenager._

Before Rick could stop himself, he had pushed himself onto his elbows and made his way closer to Summer. He watched in fascination as his right hand stroked her beautiful hair. Sometime during their sleep she had moved onto her back, her face turned towards him.

His eyes darted towards her lips _,_ his fingers now tracing their delicate curve.

He allowed himself to move his hand lower and lower until he found himself cupping a breast. He knew he shouldn’t do this. He may be morally grey at the best of times, but he had some standards he set for himself; some boundaries he would not cross.

With great difficulty he pulled himself away from his granddaughter and removed himself from the bed altogether.

As he stood up, his dick rubbed against his pants painfully, eliciting a hiss from him. Rick decided to take a seat on the large recliner that was located near a window at the foot of the bed. He found he now had a great view of Summer.

_Ah, fuck it._

Rick pulled the zipper of his pants down slowly, relishing in the loud sound of it in the otherwise silent cabin.

He would finally be able to touch himself without having to resort to a mere fantasy about Summer. She was there, right in front of him, lying on a bed they had both been on moments ago.

Once the zipper of his pants was undone, he decided to remove both his pants and his underwear altogether. Despite knowing that Summer could wake up at any time and find him naked from the waist down.

He didn’t care about being caught. In fact, that just caused his cock to throb even more.

With a low groan he grasped himself firmly. He stroked himself slowly at first, using his pre-cum that was leaking from the tip to allow for smoother strokes. He wanted to do this slowly, wanted to savor the moment of having the object of his desire right in front of him while he touched himself.

The aphrodisiac in his system was making it difficult to pace himself.

He was already so close to the edge, and Rick bit his lip in an effort to stay right where he was, coasting right at the edge, but after a few more deft pulls from his hand, he came, his hips thrusting into his hand.

“Fuck”, Rick moaned. He continued stroking himself a few more times before letting go and slumping into the chair.

Rick looked down at the mess he made, only to see that he was still slightly hard.

The arousal he felt wasn’t as immediate, as _urgent_  as before, instead taking on a slow burn through his bloodstream.

He used the edges of his lab coat to wipe his hand as well as his thighs. He’d been meaning to wash this one soon enough anyway.

Rick grasped himself again, this time determined to make it last longer, when he heard a moan coming from the bed.

It caused a jolt of heat to go straight to his cock, which almost made him painfully hard, and with widening eyes, Rick watched as Summer twisted and turned on the bed, her thighs pressing together.

Summer was feeling uncomfortably warm.

She wasn’t used to wearing clothes that covered so much of her skin when she went to sleep, and now she was wearing a sweater as well as jeans that were slightly constricting.

Summer also noticed that she was hot and throbbing between her thighs.

She could already feel some wetness leaking through to stain her underwear and she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this hot and bothered. Summer rubbed her thighs together in a desperate attempt to alleviate the pressure building up.

With her eyes still closed Summer tried to remember if she had actually ever made it to her bed at home, when she heard a barely suppressed groan break the silence.

Summer immediately tensed up.

There shouldn’t be anyone in her room with her, if that’s even where she was.

Summer could feel her heart speed up in her chest.

_That voice sounded familiar…_

With a slight sense of dread, and oddly, anticipation, Summer finally opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She instantly took note that it wasn’t her bedroom, and leaned up on her elbows to get a better view of the room.

She hadn’t expected to look in front of her to see grandpa Rick with his pants off and touching himself.

The sight caused her eyes to widen and her thighs to press even harder together, attempting to alleviate the intense throbbing that seeing Rick in such a state did to her.

She never would have imagined seeing him without his clothes again, not since that time he had transferred his consciousness into a younger clone of himself. She also never really expected to see him fully erect and in such a state of arousal, except for in her fantasies.

Even _those_  were thoughts she buried deep, something she indulged in only when it was dark out and the house had gone fully silent.

But this…

She could see him clearly, and she eagerly drank in the sight of him. The surrounding windows let in the early morning light –they had arrived back in their own dimension and planet at around dawn- and it cast soft shadows on Rick’s form.

He was still in his lab coat and shirt, the lab coat pushed off to the sides, his thighs spread slightly. She couldn’t see where his pants or shoes were, she just assumed they were on the floor at the foot of the bed where she wouldn’t be able to see from this angle.

Her eyes were drawn to the movement of his hand moving up and down along his shaft. At that moment Rick’s other hand went to his balls and started to gently tug on them, and Summer finally looked up to take in his face.

Her breath hitched at the look in his eyes.

He wasn’t just looking at her casually, or like he was looking through her and imagining someone else. He was gazing at her with such intensity that caused a delicious clenching between her thighs and butterflies erupting in her lower abdomen.

The atmosphere in the room was thick with tension and heat and she thought she was going to either suffocate or spontaneously combust.

Summer felt like she had to say something, to address this situation in some way. She wasn’t used to such intensity, and she wasn’t sure how they even got to this point in the first place.

“Um”, Summer gulped before clearing her throat, noticing how Rick didn’t cease his ministrations, in turn causing her to feel slightly nervous. “I don’t quite understand how we got here. I mean-”, Summer looked at his dick, before sitting up properly and wildly gesticulating with her hands, “-you know, how this all happened”.

Rick rolled his eyes, which looked odd considering the position he was in and what he was doing in said position.

“Summer. The drinks. The after effects of those drinks for us it seems, i-i-is to cause arousal, sort of like a weird druggy aphrodisiac”, Rick said, and settled with gazing at her with half-lidded eyes.

“Which means that y-you should be feeling its effects as well. Don’t lie to me, I can see you rubbing your thighs together”. Rick looked pointedly at her thighs, which were indeed trying to alleviate the pressure.

 _Well, that explains it_.

She wasn’t sure if she felt relief or disappointment. Relief, because it explained her own sudden flair of uncontrollable lust upon waking. Disappointment, because that meant that Rick was only touching himself due to a substance. Not because of her.

But she wasn’t going to let that dampen her mood. Truth be told, her body was desperate for release and if the only way she could be with Rick in any way like in her fantasies was to have it be because of a drug-like drink, she would take that opportunity.

So Summer sat back against the pillows and headboard and slowly spread her legs, relishing in the fact that Rick’s eyes widened slightly before he also sat back more comfortably in his seat.

They were facing each other, the length of the bed and a bit of the wooden floor the only distance between them.

Summer couldn’t believe she was about to do this.

She unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them down her thighs, kicking off her shoes and carelessly tossing them aside. They fell with a thud onto the floor.

Rick’s eyes were glued to the movement of her hands, which were now lowering her panties ever so slowly. Summer felt as if her body was on fire. She could hear both of their harsh breaths in the otherwise silent room. She noted that Rick’s hand had slowed down a bit as if he wanted to prolong the moment.

With her underwear gone, she slowly spread her legs, aware that she would be in full view. She felt the cool air hit her, the wetness she was producing slipping from her down to the sheets.

She began to touch herself, similar to all those other times she had in the past, except this time she would be able to see how Rick touched himself; to learn his expressions and sounds he produced when experiencing profound pleasure.

Just thinking about it had her moaning.

Summer inserted two fingers into herself, the amount of her wetness more than enough to ease them in.

She heard a curse coming from the foot of the bed and almost smiled triumphantly.

The pleasure and heat was too intense for a moment that Summer had to close her eyes against the onslaught of sensation. Not a moment later she felt the bed dipping to her right and her eyes flew open in surprise.

“Allow me”, Rick said, his voice surprisingly rough. He positioned himself next to her, his right hand removing her own from between her thighs before replacing them with his own dexterous fingers.

Summer gasped before letting out a high-pitched moan, her face scrunching up in pleasure.

“That’s it, baby. Let me take care of you”, Rick whispered. His fingers pistoning in and out of her while his thumb gently increased and decreased the pressure on her clit.

Summer wasn’t able to process anything that was going on around her; she was only aware of Rick’s voice, his fingers, and the intense wave which was building up inside of her. She already felt herself getting there, so close to the edge so unbearably fast until it hit her so suddenly she let out load moan of Rick’s name. 

She was dimly aware of the sensation of something being pulled out of her and some shuffling on her right side.

Still in the euphoric state, Summer pulled Rick down to kiss him. She felt him tense up, and for a moment Summer worried that maybe Rick didn’t really want to kiss her, that he had a limit to how far he was willing to go due to the aphrodisiac, but then he kissed her back with such an intensity and need that Summer’s worries evaporated into thin air.

She felt him move until he was positioned atop of her, and all Summer could think was, _Yes, yes, yes, I want you inside of me, there’s still too much heat, please just do it._

She desperately grabbed at his lab coat, neither of them caring that they were still wearing half of their clothes.

Then she was slowly being filled, and the knowledge that it was Rick inside of her just made the sensation all the more acute.

Once Rick filled her completely, he buried his face into her neck and Summer heard her name whispered so quietly she wasn’t sure if he meant for her to hear him.

They were both still, held in this moment of delicious suspense until finally Rick began moving. He leaned up on his elbows, which were rooted on either side of her, and gazed down at her. Summer tried to maintain eye contact, but after his thrusts starting going faster, going deeper, she had to shut her eyes.

Rick’s lips started traveling down her chin and neck, sucking lightly where her pulse was beating erratically.

He eventually made it back to her lips. He started sucking on her lower lip, and Summer grabbed his head to pull him in for a proper kiss, her tongue darting out to taste him.

They were making out in earnest, the sounds of the occasional moan coupled with the wet sound of skin on skin filling the cabin. With the amount of arousal that they had both experienced, they knew it wouldn’t last very long.

All too soon Rick’s thrusts were starting to fall out of rhythm, becoming frantic, and she felt his hand reach between them to start rubbing on her clit.

After a few more desperate thrusts, Rick came inside of her. Summer felt his hot seed filling her, his hoarse moan of her name triggering her own climax.

Summer wrapped her arms around Rick and pulled him into a tight embrace, clutching the back of his lab coat while they both rode out their orgasms. Summer didn’t want to let him go, though eventually Rick pulled away and positioned himself next to her on the bed.

It took a few minutes of them staring up at the ceiling for their breathing to finally even out.

Now that the effects of the aphrodisiac had worn off Summer was feeling nervous. She wondered what Rick would think about what had just transpired between them. Would he never talk to her again? Would he stop taking her on any more adventures? They only had a limited amount of time left, perhaps a month or even two, before she would be forced to leave.

She was also glad that she was on the pill, considering the fact that they had both been unprepared. It wasn’t like either of them had expected to have sex with each other.

Summer was so lost in thought that she didn’t even realize she was chewing on her bottom lip, only aware of it when she felt Rick’s fingers gently pry her lip from between her teeth.

Rick had maneuvred himself into a sitting position against the headboard and Summer heard the weary sigh that he let out.

“Summer”.

At the sound of her name, Summer also sat up and positioned herself next to Rick. She kept an eye on him in her periphery, not sure if she wanted to hear what he had to say.

“This… this can’t happen a-again”, Rick said in a monotone.

Summer felt as if she had been pummeled with a sack of bricks. She of course knew that this would most likely have been the outcome, considering the fact that they wouldn’t have even done this without the effects of that alien drink in the first place. 

She knew this realistically, but it didn’t make it feel any less like a rejection.

“Yeah. I know. It only happened because of that drink or whatever, and you know, it messed us up enough to do whatever we just did”, Summer tried sounding nonchalant, but she knew she ended up sounding bitter.

She saw Rick shuffle a bit next to her.

Silence reigned for another minute or two, and Summer decided to finally ask the question that had been in the back of her mind during at least part of their activity.

“Since you were awake before I was, why didn’t you just quickly teleport yourself to some other place to take care of your problem? Or, you know, just find someone else?” Summer asked, and finally turned her head to fully face him.

She noticed that Rick looked decidedly uncomfortable with her questions, which piqued her interest.

Rick quickly glanced at Summer before looking away.

He wasn’t sure if he should admit that the thought hadn’t really crossed his mind. He hadn’t wanted anyone else, even though he was sure that with the drug coursing through his veins it wouldn’t have mattered if he’d had sex with a doughnut.

And sure, he could have just gone somewhere else, but he hadn’t wanted that either. He had known that there was a possibility that they would have had sex if he stayed, and he was entirely too selfish to ignore such an opportunity.

He knew Summer was leaving soon. He also knew that it would have probably been better if nothing had happened between them. But he couldn’t bring himself to regret what had just transpired. Sure, it would shadow his dreams for a long time, maybe even for the rest of his miserable life, but it would also be a precious memory he could revisit.

Rick leaned his head back onto the headboard and let out a sigh through his nose.

“Well, Summer, the thing is I’m a sick fuck and I didn’t _want_  to go anywhere else”, Rick admitted. Perhaps his blunt reply, as well as his sort-of confession, would sicken her enough that –now with the effects of the drug worn off- she wouldn’t want to hang out with him, let alone touch him again, which was just as well.

When the silence had gone on for far too long, Rick risked a glance at Summer and wondered at the faint blush that was dusting her cheeks.

Summer bit her lip and met his gaze.

“I’m glad you’re a sick fuck”, Summer said, the blush on her face darkening.

Rick’s eyes widened at the implications behind those few words, as well as the look on Summer’s face. He even felt some heat rush to his own face, though he would chew off his own arm before admitting to himself that he had just blushed.

He had to clear his throat before looking away again.

“Seriously, Summer. W-w-what the fuck? I practically admitted that I’ve wanted you for some time now, e-even without that aphrodisiac shit, and then you go and say shit like this”, Rick uttered with a hint of incredulity.

He saw Summer shrug.

“And I practically admitted to the same thing as well. So, you know, at least we know that it was consensual regardless of whatever else was going on”, Summer said happily.

Rick let out a snort at her attitude, amused despite the situation. Hell, they were still half-naked and on top of the fucking sheets in broad daylight. Seriously, they were _both_  sick fucks.

“But this can’t happen again”, Rick said after a while.

He heard Summer let out a sigh.

“Yeah, I said I was aware of that. And I agree. It would just complicate things, and I’m moving away, anyway. At least I’ll always have this memory to look back on”, Summer stated with a half-shrug.

Rick smirked, feeling self-satisfied. He had been thinking similarly, though Summer didn’t need to know that. He was just ridiculously happy to know that Summer would use this memory in the future, that she would be thinking about him.

After a few more minutes of companionable silence –and prolonging the inevitable- they decided to get dressed. With one more look at their surroundings, Rick pulled out his portal gun and they both stepped through it and into the garden of their home.

Rick thought it was better this way, since even though it was still early enough that a lot of people were still asleep, he didn’t want to risk making it look like they had done anything inappropriate together in Summer’s room had they been caught.

Fortunately as they stepped inside, they noted that the house was still silent, which meant they wouldn’t have to explain to anyone that they had even left on any sort of adventure in the first place.

With one last look at each other, they both parted onto their own individual paths.

Rick headed towards the garage, intent on getting his mind off of anything to do with Summer. Perhaps he’d look through the most recent blueprint of his, see if any of it needed some tweaking.

Summer headed upstairs to her own bedroom, intent on just getting at least some sleep before having to deal with pretending that last night didn’t exist.

The next few days proved to be slightly awkward, but eventually things went back to normal. Summer even got to go on a few more adventures with Rick, though her brother was always with them, acting as a barrier of sorts.

Sure, there was still the occasional glance between them that hinted at something more, something not quite noticeable to anyone else. And, yes, whenever there was a moment both Rick and Summer had to come into physical contact with each other there would be some tension, perhaps a touch that lingered for far too long.

Though, all in all, no one suspected a thing, and it was a secret adventure that they were happy to keep all to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a thing that happened. I do plan on writing more stories revolving around these two being together, since I've noticed that there isn't all that much material of them floating around. Which is actually what prompted me into creating this account [though not just for sumrick] and writing something even though it's been a while since I last wrote anything.


End file.
